


Too Many Excuses

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: The excuse of ‘aliens made us do it’ can only work for so long.





	Too Many Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/263280.html?thread=51409008#t51409008) at LJ community "comment_fic"

General Hammond read the report, sighed heavily, read it again, let out another sigh, and let his head drop into his hands.

They'd told him this wouldn't be a prestigious assignment. They'd told him it would be complicated, worrying and thankless.

Nobody ever mentioned it would also be annoying as hell.

Sighing again, Hammond picked up the red phone on his desk. "Henry?" he said, when he'd gotten through the President's layers upon layers of intermediaries. "If I'm in D.C. next week, can you give me a few minutes?"

*

Sam and Jack were in trouble, and they knew it.

There was no other reason for the general to summon them, especially not with the requirement that they wear their dress uniforms.

"Sir, ma'am," said the airman on duty. "The general will see you now."

Hidden between them, Jack squeezed Sam's hand briefly, then squared his shoulders. "Carter..."

She managed a fleeting smile. "I know."

Hammond sat at his desk, hands folded on the desktop. "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter. I've just finished reading your latest mission report."

"We can explain, sir," said Jack, at once.

"Yes, I know," the general replied, mildly. "This is— what? The fifth time in two months?"

Both of his officers looked away. "Sir..."

"First, there was the incident on PX-914."

"That was the pollen, sir," said Jack, quickly. "And it's reaction to... um..."

"I see," said Hammond, mildly. "Yet Dr. Jackson and Teal'c were completely unaffected."

"Well..." said Jack. "Teal'c's an alien. Lots of stuff doesn't affect him like it does us humans. And Daniel—"

"— is on his allergy medicine," finished Sam, smoothly. "And some of these chemical compounds are like nothing we've seen before, which explains why Janet's tests didn't detect it."

"I see," said Hammond again. "And PX-871?"

"It was a local ritual, sir," said Sam.

"Right," Jack agreed. "We try not to anger the natives, sir."

"And P3X-28?"

"Um..."

The general sighed. "I thought as much. You two are lucky President Hayes owes me a favor."

Sam and Jack exchanged confused looks. "Sir?" the colonel hazarded.

"I've arranged for Jacob to return and Dr. Jackson, Teal'c and Dr. Fraiser have all agreed to serve as witnesses. Wear your dress uniforms, and report to the Gate Room in two hours."

Jack continued to look confused, but Sam fairly beamed at him. "Really, sir?" she asked. "Thank you!"

"What?" asked Jack. "You don't mean— Sir!"

"Dress uniforms, two hours," Hammond repeated, smiling now. "Go on. I've got a wedding to arrange."

They grinned. "Yes, sir."

THE END


End file.
